


Color

by crazycatt71



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto feels like all the color is gone from his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: a brief suicidal thought
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having fun

Color; there had been color in his life once, a blazing, rainbow that filled every nook and cranny. A larger than life presence that colored everything it touched and made it brighter, stronger, better. Now that presence was gone and Ianto Jones felt like all the colors in the world had disappeared, leaving him in a cold, blank, black & gray haze that he couldn’t seem to find his way out of. He went to work every day, preformed his duties, tried to help the team, then went back home. With every passing day he felt a little more slip away, like an old photograph, fading until there was nothing left but a ghost of an image. He didn’t want to fade away, he wanted to hold on, to keep going, but it was getting harder to remember why he should. Lisa was dead; Jack had left without a word, taking all the light and color with him. Ianto wondered how long it would take before he faded away completely, becoming nothing more than a notation in an old Torchwood file. He sat on the edge of his bed and looked at the loaded gun in his hand. It would be so easy, just press it to his temple and pull the trigger, no more emptiness, no more pain, no more slowly fading away. One bullet and it would be all over. He shook his head and set the gun on the bedside table. He couldn’t do that to Tosh and Gwen and even Owen. They were all doing the best they could to keep going even with everything they had been through and he owed it to them to keep trying too. With a sigh that was part sob, he lay on the bed and waited for the dawn to come.

“Hi, kids, did you miss me?” Jack asked.

Ianto felt Jack’s grin poke through the fog that surrounded him. It was just a sliver, but for a moment Ianto had a glimpse of the sun.

“I came back for you.” Jack said.

The presence was back, like the sun, it drove away the fog and revealed a dim and distant rainbow, slowly getting brighter, giving hope that things would get better, that they would be ok.


End file.
